Matices
by Rounded Boxes
Summary: Hay un matiz para cada momento. Y no siempre lo oscuro es malo, ni lo claro es bueno.


**Título: **Matices

**Nota: **Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Julio: "Parabatai" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".

_**Disclaimer: **__Cazadores de Sombras y sus personajes pertenecen a Cassandra Clare._

* * *

**Verde Amarillo**

El cumpleaños número trece de Will había trascurrido en completa calma. Afortunadamente, Charlotte solo le había dedicado una palmada en el hombro y al parecer, había hecho caso a su petición de no comentarle nada sobre esa fecha a nadie.

Tomó un sorbo de su bebida y estaba a punto de decir algo, cuando Jem, a su derecha, empezó a toser. Will jamás había escuchado toser a alguien de esa manera, parecía que fuese a expulsar sus pulmones.

—¿Jem? —. El otro chico no respondió, se apartó de la mesa rápidamente y en su afán por abandonar su silla, cayó de rodillas al suelo, aun tosiendo. Will balbuceó algo, mientras desde algún lugar, Charlotte le decía algo a Henry, acercándose a Jem, quien trataba de apartarla.

Con dificultad, Will también se acercó a él, solo para ver la sangre que salpicaba sus manos y la chaqueta y pantalón que se había puesto antes de ir al comedor. Charlotte le quitó la chaqueta y la dejó a los pies de Will, que parecía haberse quedado clavado al suelo, sus piernas separadas del resto de su cuerpo y su cerebro flotando en quién sabe dónde.

Henry cargó a Jem en brazos hacia su habitación, caminando rápidamente detrás de Charlotte. Y Will seguía sin moverse. En el piso había unas gotas de sangre, demasiado pequeñas para ser notadas, pero para Will se veían como manchas, inmensas manchas rojas en la alfombra donde unos segundos atrás, Jem estaba arrodillado, tosiendo. Will recogió la chaqueta con manos temblorosas y trató de dar un paso, solo para caer arrodillado al suelo, con la chaqueta aun fuertemente agarrada entre sus manos.

Más tarde, Jem despertó de un pesado y nada reconfortante sueño, enseguida notó la silueta al lado de su cama: sentado en el sillón, con las piernas recogidas y sus brazos rodeándolas, estaba Will.

—Perdón —logró decir después de tomar aire. Tosió un poco y Will lo miró preocupado, pero al mirar su mano, no había sangre.

—¿Me estás pidiendo perdón?

—Es tu cumpleaños —explicó Jem—. Tenía un regalo mejor que _esto_.

* * *

**Esmeralda**

Frente al espejo, Jem examinó su cabello, casi se había vuelto completamente plateado, algunos mechones habían adquirido un tono grisáceo, y unos pocos aún se aferraban con terquedad al negro azabache natural. Sus cejas y pestañas ya eran completamente plateadas, todo él se había vuelto casi como un fantasma. Jem trataba de ignorarlo, pero siempre que miraba su cambiante cabello recordaba que tenía los días contados.

Más abajo, cerca de su clavícula, estaba su runa de _parabatai_. Recordó la estela en la mano de Will, trazando las delicadas curvas que la componían, movía su brazo con delicadeza y una expresión absoluta de concentración, como si temiese equivocarse y herirlo. Jem había sentido una sensación cálida, completamente distinta a la que se sentía usualmente durante la aplicación de una runa. Era como una luz que lo llenaba, un nuevo fuego que se encendía dentro de él, naciendo desde esa sencilla figura de la runa, que tanto significaba para los cazadores de sombras, para él mismo y probablemente, para el mismo Will.

Jem terminó de vestirse, mientras el bulto que estaba en su cama, cubierto completamente por las sábanas y las cobijas, se removía.

—Vamos, Will —lo apuró Jem—. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿De verdad tenemos que irnos, Jem? —preguntó Will. Jem se sentó en la cama—. No quiero ir a ninguna parte —agregó su _parabatai_ y Jem sonrió:

—No _tenemos_ que ir, pero _deberíamos _ir.

—Con eso es suficiente —respondió Will, se movió hasta recoger el libro que había dejado caer al suelo la noche anterior, al quedarse dormido en la cama de Jem. Era un ejemplar grueso, con una cubierta de color verde y hojas amarillentas y desgastadas. Jem sabía que su amigo casi se lo sabía de memoria después de haberlo leído tantas veces.

—William…—empezó, consciente de que su protesta caería en oídos sordos.

—Ya iremos más tarde, no te preocupes ¿O es que no puede esperar?

—Pues…— Jem miró a Will, pensativo. No, el asunto que tenían que resolver no era prioritario—. Sí, puede esperar.

—Perfecto —respondió Will y con su mano derecha, haló a Jem, hasta que éste estuvo acostado junto a él, abrió el libro y empezó a leer en voz alta.

En algún momento de la lectura, Jem pasó su brazo alrededor de su compañero y se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

**Verde Oliva**

Al fin, después de aguantar el estrés que suponía caminar por toda una concurrida avenida, Jem volteó por la esquina que lo llevaba al hogar que compartía con su ahora esposa: Un viejo edificio, cuyos habitantes eran en su mayoría ancianos y adultos, que se habían encontrado gratamente sorprendidos al tener a una pareja tan joven como nuevos vecinos.

En la calle, había un grupo de cuatro muchachos vestidos de negro, conversando alegremente, eran jóvenes cazadores de sombras. Uno de cabello rojo, otro rubio, otro de cabello café y el último pelinegro. De repente, el joven de cabello negro le quitó algo de la mano al rubio y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, en dirección de Jem.

—¡William! —le gritó el rubio, lanzándose a perseguirlo. Jem se detuvo en donde estaba, mientras veía la figura acercarse a él: Era alto, de cabello negro en rizos enredados, la piel blanca y los ojos azules, sus brazos eran musculosos, marcados aquí y allá con diferentes runas y su rostro, de apariencia madura, mostraba una amplia y blanca sonrisa, mientras corría a toda velocidad.

Cuando pasó casi volando a su lado, el muchacho se detuvo, le devolvió lo que fuera que le había quitado al rubio y les hizo señas a los otros para que se fueran. Se acercó a Jem, aun sonriendo:

—Tú —le dijo.

—¿Sí? —Jem trató de evitar el temblor de su voz, no supo si había tenido éxito.

—Tú eres el del violín —aseguró. Jem pocas veces había tocado dicho instrumento, quizá un par de canciones, solo porque Tessa se lo había pedido.

—Supongo que soy yo.

—¿Eres un cazador de sombras? —preguntó el muchacho, probablemente notando las cicatrices de las antiguas runas.

—Es… Una historia larga. Pero si quieres que te responda, puedo decir que _era _un cazador de sombras.

—Ah… —El muchacho se quedó pensativo durante un buen rato, en una expresión que le recordó bastante a Will. A su Will. Al Will de Tessa.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—Más o menos… —Después de una pausa, el joven se animó a continuar—: El otro día, tocaste una canción, que me parece haber escuchado antes. Es raro, porque ni yo, ni mi familia, ni mis amigos sabemos tocar el violín, y yo no escucho música de ninguna clase. Pero era como si ya la hubiera escuchado muchas veces, sabía que nota seguía y sabía exactamente que el que tocaba eras tú y no la chica que estaba contigo, ni otra persona. También sabía que me gustaba esa canción, que me recordaba algo… Algo bueno. Como… Como la mejor historia que hubiese leído en mi vida.

—Ya…

—En cualquier caso, me preguntaba si la canción… Si podía escucharla otra vez. Me gusta escucharte tocar el violín.

Jem apretó los dientes, con la nostalgia probablemente escrita en toda su expresión, haciendo retroceder unos cuantos pasos al joven al frente suyo.

—Lo siento, yo… —empezó, rascándose la cabeza, inseguro.

—No, está bien…—aseguró Jem, con una sonrisa—. Cuando quieras, puedo tocar una canción. Pero… Hoy no.

—Hoy no —repitió el joven, desilusionado—. Está bien. Otro día será —. Sin decir más, se volteó y a paso lento, se fue.

—Adiós, Will —se despidió Jem, el muchacho se volteó y apartándose un rizo rebelde de la cara, respondió enseguida:

—Adiós, Jem.

* * *

_Notas finales: - _Traté de hacer lo posible para que en el último drabble quedara claro que no es ninguna clase de universo alterno, más bien, un posible futuro, espero que haya cumplido mi cometido.

- A través de este fic literalmente conocí un par de colores de los que jamás había escuchado, pero que no usé acá. Y de paso, aprendí un poco de teoría del color. Esa es la mejor parte de ser escritor: Aprender.

- En fin, gracias por su lectura.


End file.
